El peor castigo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Issei fracasa nuevamente en su misión diaria y vuelve a casa temeroso de ser duramente castigado por Rias, pero no se imaginaba el tipo de castigo que ella la había preparado. Oneshot con ¿lemmon?


**Advertencia: **Yo sólo soy un fan más, por lo que no puedo exigir derecho alguno sobre Highschool DxD ¡A la carga!

**El peor castigo**

Otro día más en que Issei no era capaz de cumplir efectivamente su trabajo, y ya había sido avisado la noche anterior por su bajo rendimiento ¡Definitivamente no se podía esperar que el trabajo de un demonio fuese tan latoso y difícil! La jefecita linda no sería tan complaciente la próxima vez, ya se lo había advertido. Camina pesadamente por las calles rumbo a su casa, donde seguramente lo estaba esperando Rias con algún duro castigo que sin duda incluiría dolor, no lo quería, pero no había opción.

Issei: Ya volví a casa- anuncia sin ningún ánimo y camina arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación, rogando para sus adentros que Rias no lo encuentre aún.

No era capaz de estar cinco segundos continuos sin suspirar una vez, tenía tiempo que no se sentía deprimido, tal vez desde aquellos días en los que aún era humano y era rechazado por medio mundo (la mitad femenina), y es que pensaba que tendría que volver a esa deprimente penumbra si Rias se daba cuenta, y aún en el mejor de los casos ella se encargaría que él nunca llegue a nada mejor que la friendzone sin importar qué intente. Su suerte no podía ser peor.

Ya estaba frente a su habitación. Qué raro no haber visto en todo el camino a la presidenta, tal vez estaba esperando adentro para darle el más doloroso y humillante castigo que haya podido imaginar jamás, cosa que no le hacía gracia alguna, pero igual debía enfrentar su oscuro futuro inmediato. Justo al tocar el pomo de la puerta se detiene, le pareció escuchar unos gemidos provenientes del otro lado.

Issei: ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué...?- con sigilo abre la puerta y se encuentra con algo impensable.

Rias estaba acostada en la cama de Issei masturbándose con ambas manos mientras se contorsionaba un poco cada ciertos gemidos. Issei jamás creyó que viviría para ver una escena como esa, definitivamente jamás lo había concebido. El que una chica de tal belleza y tan hermoso cuerpo como la presidenta se masturbara en su propia habitación era como una escena de doujin, parecía demasiado hermoso e increíble como para que enserio fuese verdad, pero la cosa es que sí lo era, allí estaba ella.

Issei: _"La presidenta desahogándose en mi cama, eso es genial. Tal vez si tengo suerte me permita hacerla sentir bien como siempre he querido"_\- el chico aprovecha para entrar con algo de confianza y revelarle a Rias que no estaba tan sola como posiblemente se hubiese esperado.

Rias: ¿Issei? ¿Cuándo fue que volviste?- deja su "manualidad" y se sienta en la cama.

Issei: B-bueno, es que yo...- el que Rias se mostrara sorprendida fue un golpe para la moral del chico, quien nuevamente dudaba sobre si seguir adelante- Volví hace un momento y... Sus pechos son hermosos cuando hace eso- no pudo pensar en nada mejor que decir.

Rias: Supongo que disfrutaste con lo que estaba haciendo- la pelirroja se levanta y pasea desnuda por la habitación, para el deleite visual de Issei-, pero como sea ¿pudiste hacer los contratos que te dí como misión?- el chico volvió a sentirse asustado y desesperanzado.

Issei: Ehhh... Cómo decirle que... Yo...- ver una vez más el serio rostro de Rias echo por la borda cualquier intención que pudiese tener de mentir- No, no completé ninguno. Te he fallado nuevamente, presidenta, y sé que querrás imponerme algún castigo ejemplarizante para que esto no se repita y...

Rias: Ya veo- sigue paseando desnuda hasta detenerse justo enfrente del muchacho-. Por suerte para ti, escuché de parte de algunos demonios que vienen del extranjero para hablar con onii-sama que hay ciertas formas de castigo que de aquel lado del mundo funcionan muy bien, y pensé que debía primero prepararme para luego ejecutarlo contigo- Issei traga grueso por el miedo que sentía de esos "métodos"-. Precisamente llegaste cuando estaba dejando todo listo para tu castigo, Issei- el aludido alza ambas cejas sin comprender lo que quiso realmente decir la presidenta-. Ya sabía que nuevamente no lograrías concretar ningún contrato, y pensé que tal vez se debía a que no estás lo debidamente incentivado para hacerlo adecuadamente, por lo que tu castigo es...- con un rápido movimiento de manos le da un empujón a Issei para que cayera sobre la cama- Veamos si de esta manera te sientes más motivado para la próxima, Issei- la chica sube su cuerpo desnudo sobre el cuerpo aún vestido del castaño.

Debió escuchar mal, tal vez él mismo se forzó a escuchar eso. Rias no podía simplemente decir que le entregaba su cuerpo a modo de castigo por su nuevo fracaso, era una idea sin duda ridícula pero maravillosa. Pronto esa idea cambiaría al ver que Rias avanza lentamente encima de él y deja su entrepierna al alcance de su boca. Ahora sí todo era real.

Rias: ¿Qué estás esperando, Issei? Lame hasta que llegue al clímax, e incluso puedes apretar mis pechos durante el proceso- no hizo falta decirle la orden otra vez, pues Issei empezó a usar su lengua con todo lo que tenía mientras sus manos fueron a los pechos de la demonio tan rápido que casi era una teletransportación.

La respuesta a base de gemidos de Rias fue instantánea pero con un muy suave inicio. Issei no comprendía del todo en qué consistía el castigo, pero mientras esperaba a averiguarlo disfrutaba de este inicio. Los pezones de Rias se estaban endureciendo hasta alcanzar su más álgido punto. Issei sentía que ardía de deseos por dar el siguiente paso, pero la entrepierna de Rias no le permitía hablar por más que él quisiera. Los solos gemidos de Rias lo hacían sentir estallar, quería tomarla y hacerle todo lo que su pervertida pero aún limitada imaginación le pudiese mostrar. Rias por su parte se sentía incluso mejor que cuando se masturbaba antes de que Issei llegara a interrumpirla, y por ello pensó que su intromisión había resultado bastante oportuna. Finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo y lo anunció con un grito que trató de ahogar a como diera lugar. Se bajó de Issei para finalmente tomar algo de aliento después de gemir tanto, mientras que el castaño no perdió el tiempo para desvestirse para así empezar a tener sexo con ella. Su intento de pronto se ve frustrado en el momento en que ya estaba completamente desnudo, veía a Rias que en cambio se vestía.

Issei: ¿Q-qué hace, presidenta?- sentía que estallaba de excitación, quería descargar el exceso de adrenalina y hacerlo con ella, pero Rias sólo le dedicó una mirada burlona antes de responder.

Rias: Lo siento, Issei, tengo un compromiso importante con onii-sama y no puedo faltar cuando se trata de la familia.

Issei: Pero presidenta, se supone que me iba a castigar. Quería que fueramos a la siguiente parte...

Rias: La verdad es que no hay siguiente parte, Issei- responde cortante y seria, pero su rostro denotaba picaresca y diversión-. Ya el castigo está consumado. Lo que tenía que hacer era excitarte sexualmente a más no poder y después simplemente te dejaba así. Ese es tu castigo y lo continuaré aplicando cada vez que vuelvas sin al menos un contrato logrado, pero si la próxima vez haces bien tu trabajo te prometo que sí habrá "siguiente parte", pero eso ya será para otro momento- la demonio termina de vestirse y desaparece de la habitación en su portal mágico.

Issei estaba totalmente contrariado. Rias lo encendió y lo puso a cien sólo para después dejarlo así, el castigo más cruel que un joven pueda recibir; una promesa de placer y sexo que resultó ser falsa. Issei lloró con berrinche por un rato al darse cuenta de esa mala pasada de parte de Rias y luego agarró una revista. Tenía que deshacerse de su sobrecarga a como diera lugar, estaba desesperado y ya no contaba con más recursos, además que Asia todavía no había vuelto.

**Fin**

* * *

Así termina mi primer fic de Highschool DxD. Espero que les haya gustado lo que leyeron, pero por lo pronto los tengo que dejar, hermanos fans. A ver si en los próximos meses vuelvo a subir algún fic de este tipo, pero igual sigo leyendo sus apreciaciones en reviews.

Hasta otra


End file.
